Those special moments
by I am Nikki daughter of Apollo
Summary: One-shots about random romantic moments. Will include, Percabeth, Frazel, Charin a, Liper and Jeyna. Disclaimer: I DO NO T own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. A UTHOR'S NOTE: Used to be called 50 momen ts
1. 1: When I first saw you

**Annabeth's POV**

The first time I saw you, you were semiconscious, pulling Grover across the border of camp and barely alive. Even then when I was twelve I wanted something permanent. Something that would last forever. Luke was still part of my family back then but he couldn't even compare to the feeling I had when I was with you. Chiron carried you to the infirmary on his back. I stayed with you during every possible second of my spare time. You were already a part of me, something that I would fight and screamed to get back if you I got it taken away from me. When you woke up I had to cover up the connection I felt and you never noticed it. We grew closer during the quest. To a point where we were best friends.

When the camp was almost destroyed you held on to the last string of hope. We snuck away on a quest to save the camp that we loved. We found the boat and you took it away into the sea. You saved be from the Syrians. You saw what I most desperately wanted. Then we found the Cyclops, my greatest fear. I stayed strong because you couldn't see that I was weak. He carried be to the boat well you fought like a hero. You gave the fleece to Clarisse so she could get the credit she deserved. Then Luke showed up. He ruined are plans and he made me fall for him again. You out smarted him though something I never thought would happen. We got back and saved the camp, heroes once again. Thalia came but this time she was no longer my best friend.

In the winter we went to get Nico and Bianca from the military school. Our first dance happened there and I never forgot that you made me feel like I belonged. But then you snuck away and got captured by Dr. Thorn. I fell down the cliff into the helicopter. I held up the sky for Luke but he once again betrayed me. The only thing that kept me standing was that string of hope that you would come. The string that you always would hold on to no matter how hard it got. Then Artemis came and held it for me. They took me away and made me watch your progress. In my dreams I saw yours and they were filled with images of me. You were in love, but you didn't know that.

The labyrinth quest could have been my last. I went though and you were my first choice. At the volcano I kissed you because it might have been my last chance. You were believed to be dead, I cried for hours on end. Until my eyes were dry and I couldn't cry any longer. The funeral came and they burned the sea-green shroud. I couldn't make a speech because my throat was dry. You showed up just as they set it on fire. The girl got in the way though, you liked her possible more than me. She was the one who could lead the way though the maze. I was a disgrace to Athena, a mortal smarter than me.

Then the war came and in my mind you were the hero. They offered you immortality and you gave it down for me. So when she took me away from me I couldn't stand it. There was no way on Olympus or earth that I was staying at camp letting you be lost. I was always moving, always searching, never able to sit still. Now I'm coming for you Perseus Jackson, I'm finding you.

* * *

**That was my Percabeth one next time will be Jeyna!**


	2. 2: The day before

Jason's POV

Bobby was walking up to me and he looked like he needed to tell me something. "Hey Jason I have to tell you something. It's about Reyna." My heart skipped a beat at the mention of her name. I hide the rush of excitement though and asked him, 'so what is it?" "What do you think man it's Octavian" he began. At the sound of his name I clenched my fists; I slowly unclenched them before Bobby could notice. "What about him?"

"He stole Reyna's dagger and it's rumored that he's going to ask her to the dance." Now he sounded like a teenage girl at a slumber party. "So what you are saying is I should ask her to the dance?"

"Well, yes I am or at least make her fall for you" he said leaning forward and pointing a finger at my chest. "Good point, but that would be hard."

"Your so blind Jason! She has already fell for you, so what I'm saying is get her a new dagger and make it snappy" with that said he ran off to do his rather unimportant business. I sighed and then found some truth to his words. As realization hit me I ran to the Vulcan armory to place an order for a dagger. After I had rushed in and nearly got my hand sliced off I started to pace back and forth in front of the building.

When I got the specially made dagger from them I raced to the praetors office where Reyna spent most of her afternoons.

* * *

Reyna's POV 5 minutes earlier

I was in the praetor's office rocking back and forth in the desk chair. The window was open and a light breeze was drifting through. I had this feeling as well. Something that had been with me since I woke up but I couldn't put my finger on it. It was driving me crazy and if I didn't figure it out I would have to get it out with my, never mind I don't have a dagger anymore. Octavian took it to kill a teddy bear. Curse you Octavian!

A knock sounded from outside on the door. I shot my hand up and put the picture face down on the desk. "Come in." Jason ran into the small office out of breath. I sighed "Jason what is it this time?" He was doubled over and gasping for breath. "Reyna I have something for you" he said between gasps of air. "What is it Jason" I said exasperated. "A present?" I eyed him with my eyebrows raised.

"For you Reyna" he said and pulled his hand out from behind his back. He placed a dagger on the desk. It was Imperial gold and it had a wooded handle. It wasn't expensive but it was well made. It looked made from a child of Vulcan. "Why Jason?" Grateful for his gift yet something was fishy. "Well I heard that Octavian took your dagger so I got you a new one."

He looked into my eyes well he talked but I had an uneasy feeling well he said that. now his eyes were looking around the room searching and his feet shifted uncomfortably. "Is that all Jason?" I questioned. "Yes, well I have to go somewhere so I'll see you around Reyna" with that said he bolted for the door. It slammed closed and bounced back. I chuckled and went to close it.

The feeling that I was having had disappeared when Jason came in but now that he was gone the feeling was back. I sighed as I sat down and flipped the picture frame back up. I started to tap me fingers on the wooded desk making a drumming noise. My eyes drifted to a black framed photo. It was a picture of Jason; with his head held back laughing. The sun streamed down on his face reflecting on his golden hair. His blue eyes were full of life and, love. Yes I Reyna praetor of camp Jupiter was in love with Jason Grace.

And that's when the world started to fall apart.


	3. 3: Queen

**Reyna's feelings about Jason choosing Piper over her.**

* * *

You may have had your memory erased but do you even have a clue about what we had?

Did you know that Percy still remembered Annabeth after his memories were erased? Was I not that important for you?

Those months I spent with you, those hours I waited and spent for you, didn't mean a thing.

You didn't care, but when I saw you with that girl my heart broke.

I had been waiting months for you arrival, crying for your return and that is how you repay me? By showing your new girlfriend around my city.

They say if you love someone let them go, not to find someone else. This time I'm not coming back.

You would want to be with someone hot rather then beatiful.

I don't care anymore Jason Grace.

But be careful, it's the pretty girls that will get to your head.

So leave your Queen for your princess.

* * *

** That was rather not romantic, but I had to put it up and so I did.**


	4. 4: Battle- Frazel

**Chapter four**

**Battle**

I twirled the handle of my gladius around in my fingers anxious for a fight. I had arrived at camp just a few months ago and had caught on quickly despite the blackout I suddenly have had. I set the new record for twelve visits to the infirmary in three months.

In that time I was here there were also more demigods showing up. One of them was Frank Zhang. He was clumsy and had not been useful despite his strength. Because of his accidents Frank was put into the fifth cohort, the jokes of camp Jupiter.

Then he came, the boy of pure muscle with a baby face. Frank Zhang, I blocked his path as he walked around me. "Are you up for a fight?" I asked stopping the motion of my gladius and raised it up in questioning motion.

"Hazel I don't know how to use a sword" He responded

"Oh come on Frank it can't be that bad." Jason had walked up behind us making me jump. "Please Frank, please" I begged.

"Fine I will" he started grumbling about how he never got his way. I just rolled my eyes and got in a fighting stance. Frank took an old sword from the armory and got ready. I made the first move with a thrust to his chest and he easily blocked me.

The next time I tried I faked left and he fell for it. I quickly knocked his sword to the ground and held my sword to his neck, with my face inches from him. "I won!" I said as if it wasn't obvious already. Frank stepped back and knelt to retrieve his sword.

He was clearly not happy about losing and he didn't want to do it again. But I asked him anyways, "are you up for another battle?"

He looked like he was making up his mind about choosing, in the end though he refused. I sighed and started to walk away, until I heard something that made me stop in my tracks. "Beautiful and good at combat" he said as a last remark. I wasn't supposed to hear that I thought.

I smiled though and kept walking without turning my back.

* * *

**That was incredibly short. It was meant to though because the story doesn't really have a plot... But I posted it anyways, hope you enjoyed!**


	5. 5: Insanity

**Warning: Piper will be extremely OCC, but because it's for the sake of a story I will be ignoring it. Also because of this warning it is herby banned to send in a review saying Piper is OCC. :D**

I was going insane. For weeks I couldn't see him, but now he's coming. I was getting him back after months of waiting. I was pacing in front of Percy who was standing with his head down twiddling with his fingers. My purple cloak trailed behind me as I kept glancing at the sky where the Argo II was hovering.

Percy was looking nervous as well but with his arms around Hazel and Frank it didn't show. As praetors we had to stay calm and keep our emotions hidden, but Percy's obviously showed. The boat hovered in the air a few seconds before a blonde haired girl came flying down the ladder, Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend.

She let go of the ladder and landed on the ground. Just as she let go a blonde haired boy came down and landed next to her. Jason, for a moment all the terror and sadness from the past eight months came flooding back, but I quickly covered it up.

His eyes scanned the crowds of Romans looking for a familiar face. I raised me chin and drew my shoulders back. His eyes meet mine and he took a step forward. I saw his eyes filled with hopelessness vanish as he saw me.

He picked up his pace without running. He then was standing right in front of me, not saying a word. I could see the madness in his eyes, filled to the top with worry, anxiety and possibly started to water but I didn't care. Even if I was standing in front of the everyone at Camp Jupiter, I was just happy to have Jason back.

Before I could say anything he embraced me, wrapping his arms in a hug around me. Then for the first time in eight months I cried. I tears streaking down my face and making Jason's shoulder wet. He just stood there though and kept his arms around me, in a protective way.

I heard footsteps behind Jason. I swept off my face any sign that I had been in tears a few seconds ago. One of the things I had learned as praetor was to always keep your emotions hidden. I slowly raised my head and looked over Jason's shoulder.

A girl was standing there the same height as me. She had chocolate-brown hair that was in a braid with a feather over her shoulder. She was pretty which was saying a lot. Even if she looked like the kind of girl I would despise even I had to admit she was gorgeous.

She cleared her throat and Jason spun around to face her. "Hello Piper" he said so calmly it made me nervous. "Hello?" She asked "that's all you have to say to me? You get out of your sight for a few minutes and I find you hugging another girl?"

Her blue eyes hid any sign that she was kidding. "Woah Pipes calm down." Jason said. He didn't get it, he had no idea what she was going through. Boys. "Jason that's enough. We're over." With that she stomped off and stood over by the other boy who came off the ship.

When she came over he started trying to calm her down which led into another yelling match. "Jason I'm sorry" I said right away but I was secretly jumping up and down in the inside. "It's okay Reyna, wasn't that big of a loss anyways." That comment made the edges of my mouth turn upwards.

I was smiling, for the first time in months I smiled. In the end though it wasn't much of a mystery. I had Jason back and he turned his other girlfriend down for me. I had been cured I was sane again. Percy walked over with a smile as well. "So you guys are a couple now?" He asked with a mischievous grin.

Jason answered for me, "yea I guess. Well yes we are."

"Great" Percy said. He then motioned to the crowd of Romans who had been eagerly awaiting Jason's answer. Then as quickly as they came over we were on their shoulders and being raced to the lake leading into the little Tiber. When we reached the shoreline they dumped us in.

The water filled my lungs because I wasn't expecting the sudden twist of events. I swam back upwards towards the surface. When I came up from under the water I spit the water out of my mouth. "What was that for!" I screamed at the Romans and Percy. "Just a Camp Half-Blood tradition."

I folded my arms and raised my eyebrows. "Well haha very funny." I started to climb out of the lake. Jason followed close behind and laced his fingers in mine. "Later" I whispered. "Later" he said in agreement.

* * *

**That was by far my favorite chapter to write. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. 6: Proposal

**This is going to count as Saturday's oneshot but I'm just going to post it now.**

* * *

I sighed as I got into the elevator. Our fifth year anniversary was today and he still hadn't proposed despite all the hints she had dropped. He probably didn't even noticed with all the seaweed in his head. And what's worse I had stayed late at my architect class which means Percy's making dinner...great. The elevator dinged signaling my floor.

The silver doors opened and I stepped out turning left towards my room. Much to my surprise Percy was standing by the door waiting for me. "Hello" I said eyeing him suspiciously. I hung my backpack on the hook by the door and started taking my homework out. I sat down on the coach pushed against the far wall.

I opened my textbook and started taking notes. Percy followed and sat next to me...right next to me. He rested his chin on his hand and started drumming his fingers on his leg with his free hands. I was forced to close my book. "So...Percy, what are you doing?" I asked. "What do you mean?" He said before laughed nervously.

"Okay, so what do you want for dinner?" I asked and got up to go to the kitchen. "Well how about soup? It's really uh...cold in here?" He said then did a fake shiver. "Well then go change the temperature it's over there" I said pointing towards the wall next to the door. "No, uh, I'm fine just making sure your okay." I answered.

Something was wrong and Annabeth Chase was going to get to the end of it. "I'm fine, but I do have to admit it is a bit chilly in here." Now is when he would break, I just had to wait a bit.

I started getting out a pot and a can of soup for dinner. "No, Annabeth" He said quickly. "I'll make dinner." I started to object but he interrupted once again. "No, no Annabeth I'll make dinner. How about you get a, umm, sweater?" I said but more as a question.

"Yea, okay I'll do that." I said to him and eyed him as I started to walk away slowly. I went down the hall to my bedroom that was next to the bathroom. My bedroom walls had been painted grey, like the Athena cabin. Also similar to the cabin that I grew up in was the desk pushed up against the wall.

It was covered with blueprints and designs I had made. My room was simple with a two windows. One was above my bed, the other was to the left. Light streamed inside making window shaped silhouettes against the wooden floor. My bed neat... Wait my bed was made?

This morning it was as messy as my desk. On the bed there was also a grey sleeveless dress, the dress I had worn to me and Percy's senior prom. I was amazed I still had it, because it was three years ago since our prom.

Next to the dress was a photo album filled with pictures of me and Percy at camp. I started flipping through the pages and saw pictures of us at prom. The time we got back from camp after defeating Gaea. One with us Hazel and Frank and another one with us Piper, Jason and Leo.

As I was flipping through the pages something flashed against the sunlight and caught my eye. I closed the photo album and set it down carefully on the bed. I slowly turned my attention back to the spot I saw the flash. What I saw made me gasp. It was a ring. Layed down neatly on the grey dress, it was too good to be true.

"So, will you marry me Annabeth?" I heard someone say behind me. I quickly turned around to see Percy down on one knee. It was the sight I had wanted to see for months now and had dreamed about for years. "Yes, yes, yes!" I screamed, unable to contain myself. He stood up to grab the ring that was behind me.

When he had grabbed it he slipped it on my finger and lifted me up. When he put me down I told him "you didn't even have to ask, Seaweed brain."


	7. 7: Memories

**Guest- Charina is Charlie(Beckendorf) and Silena. I realized that Beckendorf's first name is Charlie so you should use his first name instead of his last name.**

**Hello everyone this is a Liper fanfic so enjoy!**

* * *

** Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Piper's POV

It was late at night and I was walking back from the campfire. I walked into my cabin not wanting to wake up any of the campers. I slowly shut the door behind me and was climbing into bed when I heard a knock on my window.

Probably just a Hermes camper trying to pull a prank I thought and ignored it. The knocking continued. I finally gave in after five more minutes of knocks. I walked to my window and opened it wide. There was no one just a note stuck to the window. I slowly took the note of and read it.

_Dear Piper,_

_Meet me on the big house roof in five minutes_

_Leo_

I wondered it was really him or another prank. I thought about whether I should go or stay. My curiosity got the best of me and I quickly got dressed again. I quietly walked out of my cabin into the darkness of the night.

I walked over to the big house and climbed on to the less than sturdy roof. Why would he want me here I thought. I reached the top and brushed of my jeans. "Leo" I whispered not wanting to attract any attention from who know who.

"Leo" I whispered a little louder this time. "Hello Beauty Queen" I heard him say. The nickname he had given me caused me to smirk in his direction.

We laid down together are fingers intertwined with each other's. We laid in silence for a while looking up at the stars. I rested my head on his chest feeling his chest rise and fall with every breath he took.

"Do you want to dance" Leo asked. Saying exactly what I was thinking. "On the roof, no music, at night." I asked. "Of course" he said with a smirk that told you he couldn't be trusted with anything dangerous. "I'm up for it." I said returning the smile.

He stood up offering his hand. I took it and we started to dance a couple of steps. Our dance quickly turned into a kiss though. And I almost couldn't kiss him back because I was too busy smiling at the memory, no matter how mixed up.

* * *

**That was short but whatever.**

**Read & Review**

**~Nikki~**


End file.
